The Good the Bad and The VERY ugly
by V137
Summary: a high school fic
1. Chapter 1

The good, the Bad, and the _VERY_ Ugly

Hello people! This is a CATS high school fic just so you know.

I'm really tired right now so sorry if the first couple chapters are kinda crappy….. Down here is some essential info so no one gets confused.

By the way, about East shikon University, I may not continue that, instead make a different high school fic for Inuyasha, unless I get more ideas then I may continue….

Disclaimer: Do I have to? ….. Fine I don't own CATS, just my OCs ok? Saddening as that is…..

The Freshmans

Mistofolees Gilmour

Rumpleteazer Bearsford

Jemima Gomez

Electra Lee

Etcetera Taylor

Victoria Harrington

Tumblebrutus Garvin

Pouncival Garvin

Akira Paulson

The Sophomres

Maria Thomas

Mungojerrie Roberts

Sillabub Gomez

Demeter LaHill

Exotica Grace

Tantomile Patterson

Rum Tum Tugger Curry

Luna Moore

Lily Moore

The Juniors

Bombalurina Gomez

Munkustrap Curry

Cassandra Grace

Simone Paulson

Coricpat Patterson

Admetus Lee

Alonzo Gilmour

Plato Garvin

Macacvity Curry

The Seniors 

Skimbleshanks Mathews

Jellylorum Kiligun

Jennyanydots Cole

Asparagus James

Anastasia Amos

Max LaHill

Tommy Adele

Jade Marble

Phoebe Kings

And that's all of them! I will update later

Ciao

~ Ramba


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm here with chapter one! I hope you all enjoy!

Reviews are appreciated! Helpful advice is also appreciated, just no flames, o.k.?

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 1: Coming back from summer

With a huff, Rumpleteazer Bearsford climbed on the freshman bus. She really didn't want to go to school. She pushed a lock of frizzy, red, wind-blown hair out of her chocolate brown eyes. Teazer was wearing camo colored cargos, a dark green shirt, and orange converse. A yell reached Teazer's ears. "HEY TEAZER, BACK HERE!" Etcetera Taylor yelled from the back of the bus. Etcetera had dark blonde hair with black streaks, up in two pigtails, as per usual. She was wearing a black tank top, a black and white striped jacket, blue jeans, and black and white VANS shoes. She had baby blue eyes. Teazer smiled at her friend and started walking to the back of the bus. Tumblebrutus Garvin smiled and winked at her from the second row in the outer left aisle.

Teazer rolled her eyes and said "Not a chance, dude." and kept walking, chin in the air. She got to the back seats and plopped between Electra Lee and Etcetera. Electra Lee, her Spanish friend, had jet black hair, her side bangs covering her left eye. She had Black eyes. She was wearing a sleight grey long-sleeved shirt, black and gray finger gloves, black jeans, and black converse high – tops. Lyrics from her favorite songs covered her shoes in different colored sharpies. After a couple minutes of sitting in silence, they saw a lovely curly haired blonde enter the bus. It was Victoria Harrington. She was the richest, most popular, most beautiful, yet the most humble person you could ever have as a friend. Victoria was wearing a white beanie hat, a light yellow shirt, white capris, and yellow converse high-tops. She had ocean-blue eyes and a heavy British accent. "Teazer, Electra, Etcetera, My Darlings!" she gushed and ran to the back of the bus, sitting by Electra. Victoria hugged all three of them. Although many guys asked Vicky out, she turned them down. She didn't want guys to like simply because she was popular. "Hi Vicky!" the other three girls chorused. Soon, a black haired with wispy red streaks in her side bangs girl stepped on the bus. It was Jemima Gomez. Jem was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt with yellow stars and lightning bolts all over the shirt, dark blue jeans, and suede black boots. Jem also had green eyes. She went to the back of the bus, sitting by Victoria. "Hey! How's it going, chickies?" Jem asked her friends. "Good." they answered her. Not only was she the girl's best friend, she was also their advice girl. Soon after Jemima arrived, a girl with brick red hair and amber eyes stepped onto the bus. She was the last person on the bus. No one recognized her, so she must be new. She was wearing light blue jean capris, a camo green tank top, and green flip-flops. The short girl spotted an empty seat at the back next to Jemima. The girl walked up to Jemima and said in a quiet voice "May I sit here, or is this seat taken?" Electra was the one who answered her. "Go ahead, and by the way you don't have to ask, you have the right to sit anywhere you want." Electra nodded her head towards the empty seat. "Um, O-ok." She replied uncertainly, but sat down anyway. "Whot's ya name, kiddo?" Teazer asked. "Akira Paulson." Akira answered. "Noice ta meet ya, Akira, moi name is Rumplteazer Bearsford, but Teazer will do." Teazer introduced herself. "And this is Etcetera." Teazer said, pointing at Etcetera. Etcetera smiled and said "You can call me Etcy though!" Akira gave a shy smile and said a soft "hello". "Electra Lee, Leccy or Ellie will work." Electra mumbled, arms crossed over her chest. Jemima whispered to Akira "Ellie isn't a people person." Akira just nodded. "By the way, I'm Jemima Gomez, but just call me Jem if you want." Jem said to her. "And my name is Victoria Harrington, just call me Vicky or Vicks." Victoria told Akira. "Do you have any siblings, Akira?" Jemima asked. "Yes, my older sister Simone. She'll be a junior at the school." Akira replied. After talking and getting to know each other, the bus stopped outside the school parking lot. Everyone grabbed backpacks, purses, lunches, etc. , and everyone stepped off the bus and onto the blacktop. The bus gave a lurch and went the other buses were. They all trooped up to the school building. Suddenly, Electra's Blackberry rang. Her ringtone was Meatloaf's Bat out of Hell. Her lip curled when she realized it was her older brother, Admetus Lee. "Hola? Hablame,Admetus" she answered. She held the phone away from her ear as Admetus yelled at her in rapid Spanish. "My brother" she mouthed to her friends. "Que? Estoy ocupado!" she yelled at her brother in Spanish. After a 5 minute lecture, her brother cussed her out in Spanish and hung up. Electra rolled her eyes and put her phone in her pocket. "What did he want?" Jemima asked Electra. "He told me I forgot my lunch money, again, and he told me he'll come bring it to me" Electra replied, obviously not a happy camper. "HEY STUPID,FORGETTING SOMETHING?" Admetus yelled at Electra, stomping towards them. "Geez you're so tiresome, Addie, now go away!" Electra replied, snatching her lunch money from her brother. "Be greatful, Hermanita. Te odio, Electra." Adide replied, walking away to join the juniors. "TE ODIO TAMBIEN, HERMANO!" Electra yelled back. "That IDIOT!" She growled. Teazer sighed and said "Come on ladies, let's get to class, we can't be late!" The late bell rang. "You were saying?" Victoria said. They sprinted inside the building and headed to the gym for assembly.

Yay! First chapter is done! Hope you all enjoy! Now, see the little blue button that says 'Review'? Click it, you know want to…

Ciao,

~ Ramba


	3. Chapter 3

Hello inhabitants of Earth! I am back with a new Chapter! * loud happy music* Anyway, I would to say a big Thank You to my loyal readers and reviewers!

~ Mistoffelees Fan-Kit

~ EriksNewLove

~ CrazyForCoricopat

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

On with the show! Let' s get Chapter 3 in MOTION! *Clack* and….. ACTION!

Chapter 3: The Moore twins and other characters

The Girls got to the Gym in plenty of time. They even had 20 minutes to themselves. Jemima and Etcetera were pointing out the other Freshmans to Akira. Akira learned that there was a black haired boy named Mistoffelees Gilmour, who could do amazing magic tricks, a sandy haired boy named Tumblebrutus Garvin, the easy-going one and Electra's best guy friend, and finally there was a brown haired boy with freckles, who was Pouncival Garvin, Tumble's brother and a mischievous boy. All of the sudden, two identical blue haired girls, obviously twins, appeared before the freshman girls.

"Hey you! Little brick-haired girl!" one of the twins said to Akira.

Akira looked up. " May I help you?" she asked

"A little birdy told us that you and your sister are new to this school" The other twin said, or was it the twin who first spoke? Any who, Akira told them yes, she and her sister were new. The twins giggled.

" We must tell you though, shorty, never _EVER_ step out of line here or the consequences could be… brutal!" The twins exclaimed and giggled some more at Akira's frightened face. Jemima rolled her eyes. She had her fill of the twin's mischief. "Leave Akira alone Lily and Luna, your freaking her out!" Jemima yelled at them. The twins instantly stopped laughing and narrowed their eyes at Jemima. "Scat, NOW."  Jemima told them coldly.

"Who's gonna make us?" they asked sweetly. Jemima shook her fist in their faces and replied "I will if you don't go away!" The twins giggled and dashed back to the other sophomores. "Ignore them Akira, they just want to yank your chain." Jemima told Akira.

"You tell 'em Jemmy-Lou!" A male voice laughed to them. Jemima blushed. Akira recovered from the run-in with Luna and Lily, she looked around to see what her friends were doing. Electra was chatting and laughing with Tumblebrutus, Etcetera was flirting with Mistoffelees, The others were debating which sushi is better, California roll or Saiku sushi. Akira decided she would join the debate. But wait, where was Teazer? Akira looked around for the red-head and found her talking to a sophomore that looked oddly almost like Teazer herself. She decided she would leave them alone, as they looked deep in conversation.

"Oi Teaza, ya wanna go to the movies with me?" Mungojerrie Roberts asked Teazer.

"Not a chance." Teazer said flatly. However, Jerrie was not easily defeated. "Aww come on ya know ya love me." Jerrie said.

"No Oi don't!"Teazer exclaimed, blushing like crazy.

"Then why are ya blushin, luv?" Jerrie mused.

Teazer sighed, regaining her composure. "I'll consider, as long as I can pick the movie, o.k.?"

"Great, I'll see ya latah, Luv." Jerrie replied, kissing Teazer's cheek. Teazer blushed madly and smacked shoulder. Jerrie smiled. He loved it when she did that. He watched Teazer as she walked away to the other freshmans. At that same time, announcements started.

The first announcement was the day's lunch, which was peperoni pizza or cheese pizza. Also, the sushi bar, the taco bar, and the ice cream bar was going to be opened today. Next, the auditions for the talent club was at 10:00 o' clock. A wave of excitement rippled through the gym. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus had their heads bent low, whispering something quite enthusiastically.

Third, afterschool care would open next week. After that, the children were dismissed. The kids trooped through the halls and marched up the stairs like soldiers in training. The girls met at the lockers.

"I have Ms. Parker first." Vicky stated, examined her schedule.

"OOO me too!" Etcy squealed, looking at her schedule as well. She grabbed Vicky's shoulder and dragged her to History. Jemima said her good-bye to the others for now and sauntered to Science class with Mr. Rick. Rumplteazer waved goodbye to the remaining girls and left for Literature with Mrs. Reese. That left Electra and Akira. "What class do you have?" Electra asked Akira while turning her Blackberry on silent. "English." Akira replied. "Great so do I, now come with me a minute." Electra said quickly. She grabbed Akira's hand and drug her down to the other hallway. "Where are we going?" Akira asked. Electra stopped and let go of Akira's hand.

"O.k., you know how the talent club auditions are today?" Electra said.

"Yea, why do you ask?" Akira replied.

"Well, will you sing with me? Please, I don't like singing alone." Electra pleaded. _'It's a bit late...' _Akira thought, but agreed anyway. Electra smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." Ellie said. With that, they sped off to English. They didn't want to be later than they already were!


	4. Chapter 4

okes head around the corner of a fort* Hello. It's been a while since I updated… really sorry… please don't kill me! AAHHH! *Random objects are thrown at the fort* WOAH WERE DID YOU GET A FLAME THROWER? Any who, I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers, YOU ALL ROCK! I give you all cookies! * hands reviewers cookies*

Disclaimer: Not this again… I DON'T OWN CATS ALREADY! OR THE SONG I USED! They belong to their rightful owners!

Chapter 4: Detention

The Juniors filed into the French room, also their homeroom. Back packs, purses, duffel bags and packed lunches sat at the back of the classroom. The teacher, Mrs. Martin, was at the front of the room. She called everyone's name and gave the each student a textbook. Every year, they had a new language they would learn. The Freshmans would learn Spanish, the Sophomores would learn German, the Juniors would learn French, and the Seniors would learn Japanese. After everyone one had a textbook, Mrs. Martin went to the board and grabbed a dry erase marker and started writing down notes. The class took out their pens and notebooks an started copying the notes. Twenty minutes into the class, someone's cell rang. " NA NA NA NA NA COME ON!" All eyes turned to Bombalurina Gomez. Her eyes were wide open and biting her lip. Her fingers were nervously drumming on the table.

"Guess I forgot to turn it off." Bomba mumbled. The teacher stared at her angrily.

"Apparently, Mrs. Gomez. Go turn it off." The teacher said coldly.

"Yes ma'am." Bomba said solemnly, and went to her purse to turn it off. Bomba's best friend Cassandra Grace, covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. When Bombalurina went back to her seat, she found a detention slip. Bomba groaned and sank into her seat. Detention on the first day back. Lovely, just lovely.

Finally Cass could not handle it. She burst out in hysterical laughter. Now all eyes were on _her_.

"Mrs. Grace, detention for disturbing my class." Mrs. Martin said, handing Cass a detention slip.

Cass still laughed. "Sorry Teach, but that was HILARIOUS!" Now big round tears cascaded from Cass's eyes.

"CASSANDRA GRACE, STOP THAT LAUGHTER THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Martin yelled at her. Cassandra stopped laughing and shrunk back in her seat.

After 25 more minutes, French class ended. The students hurried out of the class, Bombalurina and Cassandra the most. They hoped they wouldn't get detention in their other classes.

"Really Cass, really?" Bomba scolded.

"Oh don't play me you're the one who has S & M for a ringtone!" Cass fired back. Bombalurina blushed. Cass had a point. They went to their lockers and got their History stuff in silence. " I guess detention won't be so bad, we could pass notes or something." Cass suggested.

"Good idea Cass" Bomba said, bumping fists with Cass.

"Well, I am the smart one." She said with a dramatic flip of her curly, cocoa brown locks. "Oh pfft, whatever!" Bomba said, punching her friend's arm playfully. They laughed all the way to History.

MWAHAHHAHAAHA I am making you wait for the talent show! I am evil that way! MWAHAHAHA!

Clears throat loudly* Anyway, do you see the shiny blue button that says review? Click on it and tell me what you think! Reviews are appreciated! (even if it's only one) Who said that? 0.o Tee hee anyway….Byes!

~ Ramba


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples… Yes I know I've been a total slacker with this story, but this is what you've been waiting for! THE TALENT SHOW! Don't kill me for not writing sooner!

Munkustrap: Can you get on with the story?

Me: Fine then Mr. Impatience! Gosh, no wonder I don't like you!

Munkustrap: Pfft… Whatever you love me!

Me: Not really….. Any who, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I Own CATS? No, I only own my OCs! And the songs aren't mine either, they belong to their rightful owners.

The Talent Show – Part 1

"NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR EARTH, JEMIMA!" Victoria howled. "YOU WILL NOT GET ME ON THAT STAGE!"

"Yes I will!" Jemima snapped. Jemima had a hold on Victoria's ankles, while Victoria had her hands grasping tightly to the arms of her auditorium chair.

"Please, Vicky?" You're a good dancer!" Jemima pleaded. She was getting frustrated with Victoria, as she was acting like a two- year old who refused to eat her vegetables. Victoria paused a moment in her furious attempt to get Jemima to let go of her ankles.

"I'm dancing? And you didn't tell me? I would have agreed if you had told me sooner!" Victoria raged. "I did…" Jemima said, exhausted.

*Flashback to earlier that day*

"For the last time Jemima, I'm not dancing on that stage!" Victoria said for the umpteenth that day. "Oh yes you are, and you're gonna like it!" Jemima shot back. "Fine, whatever, but don't expect me to be enthused about it." Victoria mumbled. Jemima smiled and checked her watch. "Alright, it's ten, let's go!" Jemima said and grabbed blonde girl's hand and dragged her to the auditorium.

*End flashback*

"Would it make you feel better if I danced with you?" Jemima asked.

Victoria nodded. "Please? I can't do it alone!" Victoria pleaded. Jemima promised. Victoria pulled her friend into a rib-cracking embrace. "You're a life-saver!" Victoria yelled. "Choking, not breathing." Jemima wheezed. Victoria let go. "Heh, sorry Jemima." Victoria smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Whatever, let's go get ready." Jemima said and smiled. On the way out, they bumped into a girl with curly blonde hair with red streaks.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" the girl demanded, hands on her hips. She was wearing a navy blue shirt and jean shorts and white VANS shoes. She had chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry, Syllabub. We were going to get ready for our act." Jemima explained. "Whatever. Anyways, you were leaving?" Syllabub said. Jemima sighed. "Come on Vick, let's go." Jemima said, glaring at Syllabub as Jem and Vicky walked out of the room. "Who was that?" Victoria asked. "My sister, she's a Sophomore. And a pain in my neck." Jemima grouched. They turned around a corner to the Girl's bathroom.

They stepped into the bathroom and Jemima handed Victoria her outfit. It was a black tank top and jean shorts. She also got a red hair holder. Their shoes were black flats. "Put these on and let's go!" said Jemima as she disappeared into a stall. Victoria sighed and locked herself in a stall and changed. When she got out, Jemima was ready to go back to the auditorium. Victoria still needed to put her hair up in a ponytail, so she went to the mirror and went about fixing it. Jemima sighed after 4 minutes and asked "Are you done _yet_?"

"Not yet, be patient!" Victoria replied. She tightened her ponytail and made sure the top of her hair was flat. She turned her head from side to side, making sure the sides of her hair were ok. "Hey, Jemima, does the back of my hair look ok?" Victoria asked her impatient friend.  
>"You look fine, now can we leave?" Jemima said hurriedly. "Yes, we can leave." Victoria said with a small laugh. Jemima sighed in relief and ran out the door of the bathroom with her friend to the auditorium. They met the other girls at the back row of the auditorium. "Oooh you two look so cute!" Etcetera gushed.<p>

"Not my style, but it looks good on you two. Nice job." Electra said with a smile. "Aw, I love it!" Rumpleteazer said. "You look so pretty, both of you!" Akira said with glee. "I'll be back" Jemima said. "Where are you going?" Teazer asked. Jemima held up a CD with the song she and Victoria were going to dance to. She had written 'Victoria and Jemima' along with 'Track 2, Lady Marmalade.' on the CD cover. "Ohhhh ok." Teazer said. "Teazer and I have nothing to do, so could we join?"Etcy asked. Victoria looked at Jemima, giving a look that said 'Should we?'

"Cool idea!" Jemima said and wrote Teazer and Etcetera's name on the CD cover. "What about you two?" Jemima asked, pointing the Sharpee at Electra and Akira. "That's her decision." Akira said, pointing at Electra. "Akira and I were gonna sing, so we can't… Sorry girls…." Electra said, apologizing. "That's ok," Jemima said. "We can't wait to see you're act!" The others nodded and Jemima went to give the DJ man her CD. When she came back, they sat down. The lights dimmed right as they sat down. "This is it, guys. We will rock this place!" Victoria whispered excitedly. Mrs. Grizabella stepped out on the stage and called the first act, which happened to be Jemima, Victoria, Etcetera, and Rumpleteazer. They took a deep breath to calm their nerves, and walked up onto the stage.

Alright, Peeps, what do ya think? Good, bad, horrible? I will start writing part two as A.S.A.P. ok? Two more things: 1: I WILL TAKE REQUESTS FOR ACTS! So tell me what character and what they're going to do, m'kay? I already have something in mind for Akira and Electra. 2: Review! No flames, just critiques, Talent show requests, and comments, you know the works Later, Part 2 coming soon! And by the way, if it comes up as Chapter 4, but it's chapter 5, but you guys already know that:)

Munustrap: JUST END THE CHAPTER ALREADY!

Me: Shaddup!

Ciao guys,

Ardemia


	6. Chapter 6 Talent Show Part 2

Hi! I'm back with Part 2 of the talent show! I can only name a few artists I will use because if I tell you all of them, that will be a spoiler and we can't have that, can we? Here are a few:

Evanescense

P!nk

Kelly Clarkson

Within Temptation

The Gorillaz

And many others, but you'll find that out later ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own CATS or the songs! Don't sue me!

"All right girls, let's rock the house!" Jemima whispered excitedly to her friends. They nodded nervously. They went onto the stage with wild nerves and scared minds. Rumpleteazer's palms were sweaty, as that always happened when she was nervous. Etcetera's eyes were wide with excitement. Jemima looked at the crowd. Some were friends, classmates, family, and critical upper classmen. She racked her brain for good dance moves to impress them all. Victoria, on the other hand, was perfectly calm and had a general idea of what she was going to do. "Follow my lead." She mouthed to her friends. Her friends nodded. They got into position on stage. Teazer spotted Electra and Akira in the back row. Akira smiled and waved at her. Electra gave her two thumbs and a wink. Teazer smiled nervously. Then the music started and with it, the dancing. Syllabub smiled. She was in the third row, sitting with Demeter and Exotica. Syllabub was impressed by her sister's moves. Demeter whispered to Syllabub, "Is that you're sister up there?" "Yeah…" Syllabub whispered back. "I can see the resemblance…" Exotica mumbled. Syllabub smiled and silently cheered her little sister on.

Tumblebrutus looked at his friend Jemima, a smile creeping on his face. Pouncival looked at his brother and waved a hand in front of his face. "Um, dude, may I remind you it's rude to stare." Pounce said snidely. "Do you _want_ a fist in the face?" Tumble snapped, looking away from the dark haired girl. "Oh no, Tumbles is gonna kill me!" Pouncival whispered sarcastically. Mistofelees, who was sitting between them, rolled his blue eyes. "Would you two can it?" Misto said angrily. Pounce ignored Misto and said to his sandy haired brother, saying. "Look, if you like her, tell her." "I outta smack you for that!" Tumbles said. Pounce simply started cracking up, but silently. "Shut up, bozos, they're looking at us!" Misto stated, most displeased with his friend's behaviors. He raised his hands smacked them on the backs of their heads. That shut them up quick. "Dude, most uncool." Pounce said. Misto glared at him. Pounce sank down in his seat, saying nothing more.

The girl's act ended, and everyone applauded very loudly. There were even whistles and cheers. A happy smile was practically beaming on Etcy's face. Jemima was radiating happiness. Teazer simply breathed a sigh of relief. Victoria smiled modestly. They all stepped off the stage and walked to the back row, sitting by Electra and Akira. They were bombarded with comments and about how epic they were. The other girls smiled and had to quiet the two girls, for the next act was about to start. Mrs. Grizzabella announced Exotica singing Walk away by Kelly Clarkson. Exotica slowly walked onto the stage and took the microphone. Then the music started. Exotica wasn't nervous. In fact, she was on stage to prove herself. She was always pushed around and she was tired of it. She put on a fake smile and started to sing.

_You've got your mother and your brother  
>Tellin' you what to say (say)<br>You think I'm stupid  
>But the truth is<br>That it's cupid, baby  
>Lovin' you has made me this way<br>So before you point your finger  
>Get your hands off of my trigger<br>Oh yeah  
>You need to know this situation's getting old<br>And now the more you talk  
>The less I can take, oh<em>

Exotica's sister, Cassandra, sneered. She knew exactly was Exie was trying to do, and Cass knew how to sabotage her plan. All Cass needed was time to think. '_You just got caught in your act, little sister' _Cass thought. 

_I'm looking for attention  
>Not another question<br>Should you stay or should you go?  
>Well, if you don't have the answer<br>Why are you still standin' here?  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Just walk away  
>Just walk away<br>Just walk away_

Demeter felt sorry for her friend. She was always stuck in her older sister's shadow. And Cass was always so mean to her sister.

*Flash back to Demeter's Freshman year*

"I HATE YOU CASSANDRA!" Exotica screamed at her older sister. She didn't get why her Cass hated her so much. Cass walked over to her sister and roughly pushed her against the lockers. "You need to learn you're place in this world, twerp." Cass hissed, slapping her sister across her face. Demeter watched in the background, horrified. Cass let her sister drop to the floor and with that being said and done, walked away. Exotica sat up and hugged her legs to her chest. She pressed her forehead against her knees so no one would see her cry. Demeter crept over to the weeping girl put a reassuring arm around her shoulder, hugging Exotica close to her. Exotica looked up at the golden eyed girl and flung her arms around Demeter's neck, burying her face into her shoulder. "There, there, let it out." Demeter said softly, so only Exotica could hear it. Exotica cried until she couldn't cry anymore. "Thanks, and I'm really sorry…" Exotica said, feeling pathetic.

"Oh that's ok! I figured you needed a friend right then, so I decided I would be a good person and help you out!" Demeter said, a smile aglow on her face. "Friend…" Exotica liked the sound of that. Demeter giggled. "Come on, let's go to class." Demeter said, reaching a hand out to Exotica. Exotica hesitantly took Demeter's hand. They both smiled as they walked to class, hand in hand. Exotica knew right then they would be the best of friends. There was no doubt about that.

*End of Flashback*

Demeter sighed. It had been years and Cass was only meaner to Exotica. Exotica had developed an angry attitude, only letting Syllabub and Demeter in to her true feelings. It was like a big façade, not letting anyone in. It was truly a sad thing, indeed. Demeter felt anger toward Cass, at what she was doing to Exotica.

The song ended soon after and Exotica took a bow and walked back to her seat. Exotica mumbled to Demeter, "Did I do good?" "You did fine, Exotica." Demeter said with a smile. Exotica smiled. "Thanks." Exotica said.

Mrs. Grizzabella stepped onto the stage again and announced Bombalurina up to the stage. Bombalurina smiled and stepped onto the stage. Her favorite singer was Pink and she was going to sing So What.

_I guess I just lost my husband  
>I don't know where he went<br>So I'm gonna drink my money  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)<br>I've got a brand new attitude,  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<em>

_Na na na na na  
>I wanna start a fight<br>Na na na na na  
>I wanna start a fight!<em>

_So,  
>So what I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you<br>And guess what  
>I'm havin more fun<br>And now that were done  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<br>I'm alright  
>I'm just fine<br>And you're a tool so  
>So what<br>I am a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't want you tonight_

_Unh Check my flow Uohhh_

As the song went on, Bombalurina danced a little bit. Finally, the song ended, and she walked off the stage and back to her seat. Mrs. Grizzabella announced the final act and they would continue after lunch. The next act is Coricopat, Simone, Alonzo, and Plato doing Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz. Cori would be the singer, with Simone on the acoustic guitar and Alonzo playing bass guitar, and finally Plato on the drums. Everyone set up and tuned their instruments and got into position.

_Feel good,  
>Feel good,<br>Feel good,  
>Feel good,<br>Feel good,  
>Feel good,<br>Feel good,  
>Feel good,<br>Feel good..._

_City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
>They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack<br>So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
>You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free<br>You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.  
>A melancholy town where we never smile.<br>And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
>My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no..<em>

_Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
>Turn forever hand in hand<br>Take it all there on your stride  
>It is sticking, falling down<br>Let's turn forever you and me  
>Windmill, windmill for the land<br>Is everybody in?_

Simone was enjoying the song, jamming on her guitar. After the song ended, they packed up their instruments and left the stage. A bell rung, signaling lunch. The lights came on and everyone stood up to stretch. Everyone walked with their friends to the lunch room. Today, the school lunch ladies were serving hamburgers, macaroni, and carrots. They always had milk, water bottles, and assorted ice cream served. Everyone grabbed a tray and got in line.

Jemima grabbed a carton of chocolate milk, a hamburger, an extra helping of macaroni, and an ice cream sandwich. Etcetera got a bottle of water, a hamburger, and a fudge popsicle. Akira had brought her lunch of a bottle of iced green tea, turkey and mustard sandwich, Doritos, strawberry slices, and 2 small cookies. Electra got a hamburger, macaroni, a carton of regular of regular milk, and a strawberry popsicle. Victoria had also brought her lunch of a ham sandwich, a small Ziploc bowl of cherry tomatoes, a stick of string cheese, Cheetos, and a bottle of water. Teazer got a hamburger, carrots, and a bottle of water.

They showed Akira where they normally sat to eat lunch, and sat down. They ate and chatted happily. The girls decided to get to know Akira better. They learned that she had transferred to England from Japan and her real name was Akira Yuria Kyoshia. Her mother, Sashina, had gotten divorced before the transfer, and when Simone, their mother, and Akira moved to England, her mother started dating Simone and Akira's future step father, Thomas Paulson. When Sashina and Thomas got married, Simone and Akira got their last name changed to Paulson. Thomas was great, but they missed their father and Japan very much. Her mother was forced to transfer to England because she had gotten a job in England. They asked Akira questions, such as her favorite colors, her favorite foods, movies, books, stuff she does for fun, etc. They even asked what it was like in Japan. She happily told them, answering each and every question to the fullest of her ability. They asked what her favorite musicians were, which consisted of The Gorillaz, Tori Amos, Poison, Ke$ha, Bon Jovi, Journey, Pink, Pink Floyd, Prince, Queen, Foo Fighters, Joni Mitchell and Def Leppard. They offered her to show her music they liked and she happily agreed.

They finished up lunch and threw away their trash. Akira told them she never told very many people. She told them she was blind in her left eye where she had fallen out of a tree and hit her eye very hard on a rock. When it healed, she couldn't see out of it. They hadn't said anything as they silently walked back to the auditorium.

Phew! That was long! Part 3 will come soon. I will still accept requests for acts! Thanks to Mistofelees Fan Kit for ideas and reviews! Review my pretties and have a good day!

Ciao

~ Ardemia


	7. Chapter 7

Er, I should probably start this author's note by giving everyone a HUGE apology. I haven't been updating as much as I should have and I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote this. It's just… LIFE happened, let's put it that way. Also, from my other chapters, I noticed my grammar was just atrocious! So, in this chapter I'll try my best to fix it. Grammar was never my strong point… Well, moving on, this will be the lunch scene with the juniors. Enjoy and I hope this makes up for my long, long absence (again SO SORRY!).

Bombalurina and Cassandra walked to the lunch line with their class, deep in conversation. Grabbing their lunch trays and getting what food they wanted, they walked on to their usual lunch seats at the very end of the table close to the wall. Various topics were discussed by the two friends, ranging from after school activities, to family life, to boys. Finally, the topic of discussion landed on the new girl of the juniors, Simone.

"The new girl's from Japan, how about that, Cass?" Bombalurina said, squirting numerous packets of ketchup onto her French fries. Cass looked at her friend, a slight look of disgust.

"Yes… how about that. Are you seriously going to put _all _that ketchup on those fries?" Cassandra asked. Bombalurina smiled and nodded, grabbing a ketchup - coated fry. Cassandra simply shook her head at her friend and her eating habits. A small cough came from behind Bombalurina. Both girls looked up to see a black haired girl wearing a navy t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Is this seat saved or is it free?" The girl asked. Brown met blue and for a moment Bombalurina saw a look of shyness flicker in the new girl's eyes. Bombalurina shook her head and motioned for to her to sit down. The girl smiled and happily sat beside Bombalurina.

"I'm Simone Paulson. What's your name?" Simone asked pleasantly. "I'm Bombalurina and this is Cassandra." Bombalurina replied, motioning to Cassandra. Cassandra looked down on Simone and stood up. "Well, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, let's get something strait. I-." Cassandra said, pointing her fork at Simone. Simone scooted to the edge of her seat. Bombalurina gave her friend a reproachful look and motioned for her to sit back down. Cass gave a hard stare to Simone, slowly lowered her fork, and sat back down. Simone fidgeted in her seat and ate her lunch. The rest of the lunch was silent.

Simone went ahead and threw their trash away and Bombalurina lit in to her friend. "What in the world was that about!" Bombalurina hissed. "Just telling her who's in charge in this class." Cassandra said. Bombalurina simply shook her head and got up to throw her trash away.

Well, it's all done. I hope this sort of makes up for my absence. I'm seriously sorry for being gone so long!

~V


End file.
